


Relativity

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop pacing, you're making it worse. We must be patient." - 500 word drabble - My Round Two entry for Hump Madness 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** anxious
> 
>  **Word Count:** 500
> 
>  **Warnings:** Mention of pregnant character
> 
> This was my submission for Round Two of Hump Madness 2012, found in the LiveJournal community hp_humpdrabbles.
> 
> All entries had to be between 100-500 words, contain one canon Harry Potter character, involve the given prompt in some way, and be rated no lower than PG-13.
> 
> I hope you like this fun, little story.
> 
> * * *

The room was too small to accommodate Draco's long stride as he paced back and forth. It took him just three steps to cross the room. He muttered to himself. Occasionally, he'd nervously rub a hand over his head in agitation, mussing his hair in the process.

Hermione was seated in a chair against the wall, legs crossed, trying to ignore him. She seemed cool and collected as she read an ancient copy of  _Witch Weekly_. Only her jiggling foot and her rapid page flipping gave her away. She was as antsy as Draco.

Hermione tossed aside the magazine. "Stop pacing, you're making it worse. We must be patient."

Draco halted, scowling as he raked his fingers through his hair again, making it even more disheveled. She stood up and hugged him tightly. He buried his face against her neck and sighed.

"I hate waiting," he complained. "Waiting makes me anxious."

"Me too, love."

He began to nibble at her throat. "I think," he whispered between nips, "that time needs to pass more quickly."

"It may not be the right moment for this," she murmured, even as she tipped her head to give him better access. She moaned softly when he suckled her earlobe.

Wordlessly, Draco sat on the chair. He winked saucily at her as his hands dove under her skirt, where he took hold of her knickers and slid them down her legs. He quickly pocketed them, then slipped a hand between her thighs and found she was already wet. He stroked her clit with his thumb as he rhythmically thrust two fingers into her, enjoying her gasps of pleasure.

Even as she unzipped his trousers, Hermione glanced nervously at the door. "Draco, what if he comes back and we're…"

"That's the idea, sweetheart. They say time flies when you're having fun. Let's make the clock move." He pulled out his thick cock and wiggled it at her with a challenging grin on his face.

Quickly, Hermione raised her skirt and straddled him, taking him in to the hilt. They both groaned. Gripping her hips, he thrust up into her slick heat as she pushed down against him, moving harder and faster as their pleasure mounted. The very real chance of being caught lent a delicious excitement to their coupling, and soon she was grinding against him as she climaxed. Her ecstasy brought him over the edge, and Draco swore brilliantly as his seed emptied deep inside her.

When the Healer arrived moments later, Hermione was sitting innocently in Draco's lap.

"Congratulations, Hermione, Draco. The wait is over; you're pregnant!"

Draco laughed and gave Hermione a delighted kiss.

"In fact, you're carrying twins."

Hermione gaped. "Twins?"

Draco punched the air. "Excellent, the first Malfoy twins in a century! I can't wait to hold them."

"You'll have to be patient. They aren't due for seven more months."

"What? Seven  _months?_  Gods, I  _hate_  waiting."

Hermione grinned impishly. "Don't worry, Draco. They say good things come to those who wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I did not advance further in the competition with this fic. In hindsight, I probably should have gone with the "greatly worried" definition of "anxious", instead of the "eager" definition. Oh well! I learned lots and I had a great time participating.


End file.
